Look it's not only you
by kinnykat45
Summary: The group had nothing to do but go back to the regular schedule: School, Mission, Free time. They had sometimes done different things but it mostly stayed to same. Now all these friends have to do is get over the feelings they have for each other and the problems they are facing on their own. Soul/Kid, Tsubaki/Liz, Black*star/Maka, Stein/Spirit.
1. Captain Punishment!

**Okay so I thought this one over and well while I write my hijack story I figured why not write the one fanfiction I've been reading a lot lately so here is what I've thought of, I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Soul pov

I can feel the cool summer's breeze graze my face as Maka and I ride down to the old basketball court. Black*star declared we play basketball again with him, honestly I was glad he did, it was good for Maka and I to do something on the weekend instead of our usual which involves us staying home. "Hurry up Soul!" I hear Maka yell over my shoulder, I yell back in a sarcastic tone,"will you shut up before I stop this bike and make you walk!" After that she shut up the rest of the way. I know she has a huge crush on Black*star, and will do almost anything to be at least in the same room as him. As we got to the basketball court I see our friends, well almost all of them, Kid isn't there. Which makes me sad because as Maka knows I am in love with Kid.

Black*star runs up to us,"SOUL! MAKA! WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!?" I see Maka to the right of me flush red,"Hey it's not my fault Maka takes hours to get ready!" Maka glares at me, then walks over to Tsubaki,Liz,and Patty, not liking my reply to Black*star's question. "WELL THEN, LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!" As if reading my mind Maka asked,"Wait Black*star where is Kid?" Black*star opened his mouth to answer but was cut of by Liz,"He had to take care of a few things with his father, he should be over shortly."

"Okie can we play the game now?" Patty says chipper as always. "YEAH! But first we'll need team captains!" Black*star says finally not shouting. "Well I'm not going to be team captain, I was team captain last time." Maka shivers at the sound of her own words.

"I'll be team captain." I reluctantly groan.

"You will?" everybody but Patty says.

"Um yeah?" I'm not quite sure what they're planning but by the sound of it, it's not good.

"And I'll be team captain of the other team!" Liz practically shouts in Black*star's face. "ALRIGHT!" Black*star exclaims. I get to pick first, and of course I pick Black*star. Liz picks Tsubaki. I pick Patty. Liz is left with Maka, and I feel extremely sorry for Liz and Tsubaki. "NOW THE BEST PART THE CAPTAIN DARING!" Black*star shouts. I hate my life right now. Maka looks at me and smirks. I look back at her, and she starts throwing a fit of laughter. "What?" I say wondering what was so funny. "Black*star," Maka says trying not to giggle as much. She walks over to Black*star and whispers something in his ear.

He smirks at whatever Maka told him,"oh really?" he says out loud. Maka what the fuck did you do? "Well we've got the punishment for soul, now what about Liz?" Black*star says smiling like a mad man. "What's his punishment?" Liz asked Maka. "You'll know if he loses." Maka says cheerfully. "Liz you'll have to spend at least an hour listening to Lord Death's stories." I say and everyone agrees. "Aw come on." Liz cries. We start the game and mid-way through the game we're 7-5. My team is the five.

Maka has been trying her hardest to win, as has Liz. Tsubaki didn't really seem to mind but was still kicking our asses anyways. What was my punishment? The end of the game had come. 18-11 we were 11. "DAMNIT!" Black*star yelled. Maka giggled and smiled. Tsubaki and Liz joined her. "Looks like Soul has got a punishment to do!" Maka yells excitedly. What could possibly be so exciting? "That was a wonderful game guys." We hear someone say. We all turn to see Kid clapping his hands and walking towards us. "Kid were you there the entire time?" Tsubaki asks. "No in fact I came just before Maka made the last basket, outstanding really, she was the worst player but now she has dominated the best put together team." Kid says clapping his hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Yeah Maka was really weally great wasn't she guys!" Patty adds on. All we had to say was,"sure" well at least that's all Black*star and I had to say. "Now who was the unlucky captain of the day and I truly am sorry you lost." Kid says almost without emotion. Every one looks at me, and I just sigh. "Well what's it going to be Black*star?" I question Black*star, and he giggles madly. He comes up to me and whispers in my ear,"you got to go kiss Kid." My heart drops and I know everyone else saw it do so. Shit. I know I love Kid but I would like to do this on my own time, not as a dare. "Well I'm going home, Patty you coming?" the older Thompson says."Yup sis" the younger one replies. "Kid?" Liz asks. "No I think I'll stay here a while longer." the black-haired boy says. "Okay bye everyone!" Liz and Patty say in sync.

"Hey Tsubaki can I stay with you tonight? Soul get boring after a while you know." Maka says, and looks at me smiling. I know what she's doing. Why I don't know. It's not like I'm pushing her together with Black*star. "Sure! I'd love to have a girl in the house, because trying to talk to Black*Star is a mess." Tsubaki answers and then the girls giggle to themselves. "Alright with that said come on Tsubaki and Maka let's go home I'm STARVING!" Black*star states. And of course they leave me alone with kid. Damn. I guess I just got to keep it cool.

"So what do you want to do?" Kid askes me.

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"Well it should you're the one going to do it."

"Yeah I know, but it still doesn't matter."

He stared at me, and I stared right back. His gold eyes are glistening in the moonlight, his hair slightly blowing in the small breeze and, those small things about him, make me love him even more. Kid walks over to the basket ball court, sits down in the middle, then lays down looking up at the night sky. I do the same laying next to him. I looked at him by my side, he had gotten lost in the stars. He looked so beautiful with his eyes full of wonder. He closed his eyes and smiled. I then looked back at the sky. I may have taken my eyes off Kid but my mind wasn't. I thought of Kid, his every move, his eyes, his words, his voice, I could go on forever about him.

I looked to my side to see Kid watching me. I turn on my side, and Kid did the same. He scooted closer to me until his entire body touched mine. I put my arm around him, and he shivered at my touch, but let it happen anyway. "You like me don't you?" Kid asked me. "If I said no it would be a lie." as I said that Kid moved his head from my chest and looked at me. I looked at him and sat up. He did the same. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him on top of me, to where he was straddling me. Kid put his arms around my neck, and once again we stared at each other. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. We stayed like that until we needed air. "I best go now." Kid said franticly as he started to get up. I got up with him but held on to him.

"Why don't you come home with me?" I asked blushing. Though Kid blushed even deeper. "Alright." the black-haired boy practically whispered.

* * *

 **Holy mother of god i'm done**

 **hope you enjoyed.**

 **333**


	2. I'm glad I gave it to you

**School you know? Anyway, this is all I got so enjoy!**

* * *

Maka pov

* * *

I know what I did and I'm pretty sure Soul knew too. I left with Tsubaki and Black*star so he could be alone with Kid. I wonder how he's doing? "Hey Maka? You alright?" Black*star said looking at Maka with concern. "Oh yeah I'm fine!" Maka respond getting out of my daze. "What do you guys...I mean girls want to do?" Black*star questions.

"Oh how about we play twister! I love twister!" Tsubaki claps her hands together at the sound of her own words. "Alright then twister it is!" Black*star throws his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. Black*star was so relaxed and cool when he wasn't around a large crowd or trying to impress someone. Tsubaki went to the other room to find the game of twister. Black*star looked to see if Tsubaki had gone in the room then turned back to Maka,"come on," he whispers.

He grabs my wrist and drags me out the front door. He quietly closes the door and then drags me by the wrist down the apartment stairs. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do to Tsubaki." I state but it seems as the bluenette wasn't listening. We stop at the bottom of the stairs, and Black*star lets go of my wrist and faces me. His face fills with a huge smile. I'm not quite sure what's happening. He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "Let's you and I go enjoy an evening together shall we?" Black*star says blushing a bit, and holding out his arm for me to put mine in. "Sure." I smile and grab his arm and we walk through the night to one of the restaurants.

"Do you like me?" Black star asks.

"What?"

"Do you like me because I like you."

I stay silent.

"I like the way your eyes shine and sparkle when you are learning something new or reading your favorite book," he continues, "I love the way you furrow your eyebrows when you are frustrated or mad at me. I love the way you fight with such determination and passion. I love everything there is to love about you. I may seem stuck up and full of myself but really I'm always thinking about you." I smile and say, "I love you too Black*star." He looks at me stunned and smiled. I laugh, "did you think I wouldn't? I, Maka Albarn, wouldn't let just anybody kiss me on the cheek, ask me on a date and get away with it." Black*star made a gesture with his head, "that's true." We laughed at his statement. I don't think this night could have gotten any better, but it did.

* * *

Liz pov

* * *

I may have said goodbye to early. I really wanted to spend more time with Tsubaki. I haven't told anybody that I like her. I should probably tell Kid though he knows how to keep a secret. My phone starts to buzz. I wonder. The screen of my Nokia has Tsubaki's name across it. I answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Liz," Tsubaki says on the other side of the line, "Our plan worked!"

"It did?!"

"Yeah Black*star left the apartment with Maka a few minutes ago, I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah me too."

"Also another thing."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over and stay the night?"

My heart skips a beat. Yes this was my chance. "Sure come on over." I say trying not to sound to excited. "Okay thanks!" She hangs up. Hell yes! I can maybe tell her how I feel tonight. Patty comes in the perfectly symmetrical living room. "Whatcha doing sis?" She asks in her usual cheerful voice. "Waiting. Tsubaki will be over to stay the night is that okay?" I ask. "Yeah I guess," she yawns, "but I'm going to bed." She walked off before I could say anything, then the doorbell rang.

I got up off the couch and went to the door. I opened it to find Tsubaki standing there. I motion her in. She comes in, puts her bag on the floor, looks at me, and starts to cry. I hold her in my arms for what seems like forever. I lead her over to the living room, and sit her down on one of the eight couch there. "Tsubaki? what's wrong?" I ask quietly. "I.. I," she stuttered, " used.. to like...Black*star."

I comfort her and embrace her in my arms. Poor Tsubaki knowing the guy she likes, likes her best friend. "How could you do that?" I ask. She looks up at me teary eyed. "How could you help Black*star get Maka if you like Black*star yourself?" I say and she smiles. "When you love someone you want to do everything in your will to make them happy so that's what is did." She says without hesitation. "Oh so I guess I should do everything in my will to make you happy. Do you want some ice cream?" I say as a joke but I know what I meant.

I think she knew too. She laughed, "sure I would love some ice cream!" I smiled, "Well the real question is what kind." I joke and she laughs again. Tsubaki and made our way to the kitchen. She sat down on one of the island stools and I went to the fridge. "So what kind will it be?" I ask and she tilts her head up as if thinking, "um how about rocky road?" "Rocky road it is then." I say looking and smiling at her, and she smiles back. I grab the rocky road from the freezer, set it down on the counter, get two bowls from the cabinet above me, and start fixing two bowls of rocky road ice cream.

* * *

Kid pov

* * *

I guess you can say I had more than just a good night. Soul and I had fun we did what any two regular teenaged boys would do, play video games, although I can't remember what happened right before we went to bed. I awoke from my sleep, which was quite nice if I may say so myself, I didn't want to get up from where I was because where I was, was extremely comfortable. I felt something on the other side of me stir. I shifted in the bed to where I could see behind me.

I saw Soul sleeping right next to me, so soundly and peaceful, I freaked out a bit. I stared at Soul's face, every thing seemed so peaceful here next to him like as if the world stopped. I moved my eyes towards his chest to see he had no shirt on. I saw the asymmetrical cut across his body. I would judge him for it but I know we all have one asymmetrical flaw about ourselves. I reached my hand out and traced his scar. As I got to the end of the scar Soul smiled and chuckled to himself. "Good morning," I say smiling back. "Good morning Kid," Soul says as he reaches up and kisses my forehead. I blush a little but not to where it is noticeable.

"I'm going to guess I lost my virginity to you?" I say and Soul looks at me with surprise

"Yeah I guess so, I didn't know you hadn't lost your virginity yet."

I stay silent.

"Was there someone else you'd rather have given it to? Because if there is I am so-" I cut him off as I kiss him. "Soul there is no one I'd rather give it to than you." As I say that Soul kisses me passionately. We break apart for air but I wish we hadn't. "I gave mine to you as well." He says staring at me with awe.

* * *

Black*star pov

* * *

I woke up with a Maka laying in my arms. I'm glad she didn't want to do anything "wild" because I want everything we do together to be special. Then again she's not that kind of girl. I gently got off the bed, leaving Maka where she had originally been laying. Without me laying there with her of course. She was so cute sleeping. I bent down kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

I went into the kitchen and started preparing a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. As I was making the eggs, arms slid around my waist. "Hey sleeping beauty," I say to Maka. She only groans in response. Maka walks over to the toaster and starts making the toast. I finish the eggs and bacon, and place them on two plates.

Maka popped the toast up and placed one toast on each plate. I carry the plates to the table. Maka gets two glasses from the cabinet and pours orange juice into both of them she sets them on the table beside the plate I had put down. She sits down while I grab us two forks. I sit down then we eat our arranged breakfast throwing jokes at one another.

As we finish our plates and laughter my phone buzzes. I get up and grab it. It's Soul. 'Hey Black*star I did you punishment I kissed Kid.' The text read. "Whatcha got there Black*star?" Maka says waltzing up to me. I love it when she does that. "Just a message from Soul." I say replying to Soul with a 'did you bang him?'

"Did he do Kid?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know maybe he did maybe he didn't," I say mockingly. She makes a face at me. "Did he?" She asks again but I just smirk and shrug.

* * *

 **So I forgot to say that I don't own any of this. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. I loved writing the food part though. Sorry if it made you hungry. Also did I do Black*star right? IDK I leave it alone. THanks hope you enjoyed. ~S.O.R~**


	3. I had an amazing night!

**I don't own anything**

 **I'm not sure what to do in this one. Help please?**

* * *

Patty pov

* * *

I awoke from my dream about butterflies and piggys. I like piggys they go oink! I jumped out of my bed and went downstairs to sister and Tsubaki. I wonder what they did without me. I also hope they're awake. I enter the living room to see Liz sleeping with Tsubaki on top of her. Aww they're so cute!

I choose not to wake the so I go back to my room. I thought for a while and since it is Sunday I should go shopping and maybe get everyone in the group something! Yeah that's what I'll do! I got dressed in my favorite outfit, a light blue tank top and blue jeans, got my bag, and went downstairs as quiet as possible. I left a note in the kitchen for Liz so she knew where I was. I got out the door and headed to the market.

This day would be the best! I wonder what Black*star, Maka, and Soul are doing? I really wonder what Kid-kun is doing the most. He's my brother and I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.

* * *

Soul pov

* * *

I wonder how Black*star even lives. I reply saying bluntly 'yeah'. He replies back extremely fast 'SWEET!' man I hate this guy. I respond back 'Did you Maka?'. It takes a while but eventually he says 'Nah we made breakfast though that was fun'. That's right that's Maka's first breakfast with Black*star. Just as I was about to reply Kid sits up. I sit with him as I do he puts his head onto my chest. I wrap my arms around his small figure and he scoots in closer to me. "I love you," he whispers. I respond without hesitation, "I love you too."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Black*star."

"He's with Maka right?"

"Yeah."

"How's Tsubaki?"

What? I had forgot about Tsubaki. Was she there? "I'm not sure," I say. Kid looks at me as if I've killed his cat, "what do you mean you 'Don't Know'?" I reach my hand behind my head. What is the matter? "I didn't ask," I say before he rips my head off. Kid gets off my bed and walks into the living room. He looks so cute in his black Lord Death boxers and my navy blue t-shirt. I get up and go after him. As I enter I see him sitting on the couch with his head down. I walk over and sit next to him on the couch.

I see him typing away on his phone. Who was he texting? I get up and go back to my room to get dressed. As I'm pulling a shirt over my head, with a lot of struggle, I feel hands make their way around my waist. I chuckle, giving up putting my shirt on, I throw it on the chair. "No love for me? Do you want to dressed so fast so that I can't do anything to you?" I hear Kid say and I turn to face him. As I pull his arms up from my wait to around my neck I say, "Oh I could stay shirtless a little while longer." He reaches up and kisses me.

He pulls away and takes his hands away, "Hurry up and get dressed so you can take me home so that I can get dressed," he says giggling, "for now I'm going to keep this shirt on." He pulls on his jeans that he was wearing the night before, because we both know for fact my pants won't fit him. I continue putting on my shirt, still with much struggle, and put on some kaki pants. "Damn." I turn around and see Kid walking out of the room blushing like a mad man. I chuckle and walk out to once again see him sitting on the couch.

I sit on the couch next to kid, but Kid has his attention on the window beside him. I reach my arms around him and whisper in his ear, "Kiddy-kun, you're my boyfriend you don't need to blush." He turns to look at me and blushes even more than he already was, "I'm... I'm your boyfriend?" I raise an eyebrow at him. What did he mean he wasn't? "Yeah I'm pretty sure you are."

"I thought.."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well Death the Kid, will you be my boyfriend?"

"...Yes of course I will."

I kiss his cheek and he smiles. I love when he smiles. His blush fades and now I sit holding him in my arms. I get up and hold out my hand for him to grab. He takes it. I grab his clothes from my room, grab my keys from the counter, and walk out the door all the while never letting go of his hand. I drag him downstairs and out into the cool air. Kid shivers, I take my jacket off and put it around his shoulders. He smiles, and puts his arms through the sleeves. I give him his clothes, and he holds the clothes tight to his chest. I take my motorcycle out of the apartments parking space. I motion him over and seat him on the back of the bike. I get on myself and I drive over to Death Manor.

* * *

Tsubaki pov

* * *

Liz and I have been watching tv for the past I don't know 30-40 minutes? Sounds right. Liz got a text for Kid earlier asking if I was alright. I said yes knowing now that Liz was... Wait Liz isn't my girlfriend. "Liz!" Liz practically jumps off the couch. "Woah calm down Tsubaki Law and Order isn't that exciting," she says joking. I hesitantly say, "Oh sorry." She smiles and responds with, "It's okay also I've been meaning to tell you something-" She is cut off by the sound of two boys coming in the door. Liz gets up and walks into the hall, and I follow. Liz crosses her arms and eyes Kid and Soul. Soul was kissing Kid like mad, but mostly on his neck. Liz clears her throat and the two boys looked at her. Kid blushes wildly and Soul smirks, "hey girls."

I giggle at them and Liz laughs along. "You two need to get a room and as a matter of fact we have one for you take Kid's room." Liz is so sarcastic. "Also Kid," Liz says then she steals Kid into the kitchen. Soul and I were left in the hall. "Soul I see you got things going on with Mister Symmetry," I say matter of factly. He scratches the back of his head, "Yeah I do." He looks off into space as if daydreaming.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes there is no doubt about that."

"Keep him as long as you can Soul. With you I see a change in him."

"Thanks Tsubaki, I will."

We hear a loud crash in the kitchen so Soul and I go to investigate. We see Liz on the floor holding Kid tightly. "Somebody call an ambulance!" She shouts through sobs. I dash to the living room and pick up Liz's phone. I dial 911 and give them all the details.

* * *

Maka pov

* * *

My night with Black*star was amazing!

* * *

 **Wow I'm a dick ending it there aren't I? I don't own anything! I really had no clue what to do but hey at least I came up with something. This one was hard to write because I had no idea how to turn it. Thus you got this. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	4. He does not!

**I feel I'm getting somewhere with this. IDK? I don't own anything! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Patty pov

* * *

I got a lot of thingys done! I got to get everyone a present and I got to get some new clothes for Liz and I! As for the presents, I got Liz her favorite type of perfume, Death Rose, and I also got a great deal on it! I got Maka a special edition book, Black*star a Batman t-shirt, Soul a super softy wofty pillow, and Tsubaki a bunch of really pretty flowers! I also got Kid a really pretty necklace, it has a tiny black rose in the middle of a silver skull. Ooo it's so pretty I really hope he likes it! As I arrive at the front step I see a note on taped to the door.

It reads,

'Patty

Tsubaki, Soul and I had to take Kid to the hospital. Please come quickly. We're scared!

Love, Liz'

I rush inside, put everything down on the floor, lock the door and run to the hospital. Oh poor Kid. I had kept his necklace I had bought him in my pocket. I really hope he's okay.

* * *

Lord Death pov

* * *

When I heard it I laughed, but when I found out it was true I almost died. My little Kiddo in the hospital. I've been through many things in the past but this one is a bullet to the heart. Spirit, Stein and I rushed to the hospital ASAP (as soon as possible). I checked in with the nurse at the front desk and practically sprinted to Kiddo's room. Stein and Spirt did their best to keep up with me. I saw Tsubaki, Soul, and Liz waiting outside the door. "What happened?" I asked as soon as I got there. I didn't get a response right way which scared me.

"I don't know." Liz said her voice trembling. "What do you mean," I said firmly, "you don't know?" I saw a terrified look on Liz's face, she was truly scared.

"He just fell and didn't get back up. I.. I didn't know what to do."

"I see."

I realized at once that Kid may have gotten his mother's trait. Arrhythmia his mother must have passed it down. He should be fine depending how bad it was. "He should be fine don't worry." I say hoping to calm the children down. I saw Tsubaki holding Soul, because he was crying. Crying? Liz wasn't even crying, but he was. Liz followed my gaze and took me aside. "I know I'm not the one to break this news to you," Liz started, "but Kid and Soul have started going out just yesterday." I looked at Soul. Then at Liz and bowed my head a bit as a thank you. "I'M HEre." Some yells from behind us seemingly out of breath.

We turn to look and we see Patty panting. Liz runs up to her and hugs her enormously. The doctor comes out of the room Kid is in and says, "You may come in now." Everyone files in the room. We all see Kid in hospital rags, sitting up in the bed, smiling at us as we all walk in. "Kid!" Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Soul yell in unison.

"Hey guys." He says giving a small wave. They all go to hug Kid, and Soul kisses him on the forehead. I shudder at this but brush it off. "Father, Stein, Spirit." Kid says addressing each of us.

I smile in return, of course he can't see it but it do.

"How've you been Kiddo?" I say in my usual cheerful voice. "Fine father, and you?" He replies back in his relaxed tone. "Wonderful!" He smiles at my response.

Stein pov

I had my eyes on Kid and the group, but I felt eyes on me. I looked at Lord Death and saw he also had his eyes glued on Kid. I glanced over at Spirit, and he looked away from me in an instant. I smiled at this. He was blushing bright red. I couldn't help, but smile even bigger at this. Kid I can tell noticed. He smirked. I stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow at him.

He stopped smirking and quietly smiled at the rest of the group. Oh if only. The doctor came in and told us about Kid's condition, and Lord Death explained Kid's mother having the same thing. After that Kid was given release. We all walked to Death Manor in one big group.

Kid was walking with Soul holding his hand, so went to walk with them in the back of the group. Kid just looked up and smiled at me. "What do you know?" I say annoyed with his smirks and smiles. "I know that you like Spirit and Spirit likes you." He counters.

"He does not."

"Does too."

"Prove it."

"Well, to start you both stare at each other like schoolkids in class looking at what the teacher just wrote down, you both (more Spirit than you) blush when you realize you were staring, and I've got more reasons if you want me to continue." Damn this kid was good. "What the hell are you guys talking about?" Soul says confused.

Kid and I both stare at him blankly for a moment. "Professor Stein's liking of a certain someone." Kid says before I have the time to answer and think. "Oh so Spirit?" Soul asked unfazed, as if they were talking about an everyday thing. "No not Spirit," I bud in before anything else could be said, "Soul what makes you think I like Spirit?" He looked up as if thinking, then looked at me and smirked. That smirk always meant trouble. "Everyone knows you two like each other, except Maka, and so what if you both do it's just a thing that happens."

Soul lifts his hand up that is intertwined with Kid's. "See this," he motions, "this happened because we both just liked each other. Nothing more to it." Kid blushed slightly, but it faded fast. Spirit was walking with Lord Death. I knew I liked him deep down, but that was a childish thing. Not something a man of my age should do.

* * *

Maka pov

* * *

Black*star and I are at Death Manor. We do know that no one is home, but Black*star is so persistent that he suggest we stay. We waited a hour before anyone arrived. Soon a huge group containing, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Lord Death, Papa, Professor Stein, Soul and Kid walking towards us both. Black*star jumped up from his sitting position in glee. "HEY GUYS!" Black*star yells in his usual loud voice.

Everyone said there 'hellos' and Lord Death let everyone inside. Tsubaki went aside to call Crona over since we're all here, might as well.

We all went to the living room and sat down on the eight sofas. Soul and Kid sat in one. Black*star and I sat in one. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty sat in another. Prof. Stein and Papa in another. Lord Death by himself. Crona arrived shortly after and he sat with Black*star and I.

"So what happened?" I asked. They had said that Kid has Arrhythmia for his mother. That were at the hospital for the time Black*star and I waited. Poor Kid. The entire time Kid didn't seem to care. More focused on Soul than anything else.

(skipping time a little)

It had gotten late, and after making jokes after jokes we decided to call it a night. "You can all stay here?" Kid suggested. I agreed, as did Black*star. Soul was okay with it, and Tsubaki was fine with it. Crona and Ragnarok said yes. Papa and Prof. Stein were unsure. "You kids don't have school tomorrow right?" Papa asked rasing an eyebrow at us. "No they don't, it's a free week all week. Today's only Monday so sure I'll stay." Prof. Stein says smiling at us. "I.. I'll stay too." Papa says after him.

Soul and Kid are giggling quietly in the back of our circle, but Prof. Stein shoots them a glare and they stop. What was so funny? Lord Death left to his room and Kid showed us to ours. On the right side of the hall Liz's and Patty's room was the first door. Liz and Tsubaki were going to sleep together and Patty was going to sleep in her own bed. The next door was mine and Black*star's room. It was really pretty velvet curtains, white walls, and a velvet carpet it match. The bed was queen sized, with a white and also velvet comforter and bedsheet set. It was all so pretty.

Black*star wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "How about here?"

* * *

Stein pov

* * *

Kid showed Spirit and I to our room at the end of the hall. We entered the room he had choosen, but to our dislike it only had one bed. I think Kid knew that. Before we could retaliate or say anything Kid locked us in the room with only the company of each other.

I walked over to the bed and lay down, not really giving a shit about anything anymore. I can feel Spirit's eyes follow me. "If you're just going to keep staring pull up a chair or come sit over here." I say blandly. Spirit comes and sits on the bed next to me. "Why aren't you talking to me?" I ask waiting for a response. I sit up and face him. "Spiri-" I was cut off by Spirit pressing his warm lips against mine. I smile into this action and he pulls away. "S...Sorry," he manages to say, "I.. I don't don't-"

This time he was cut off by me pressing my index finger against his lips. He stares into my eyes and I stare right back. "Spirit, I like you." I say holding our gaze. His face lights up like the fourth of July. I smile widely at this. I kiss his soft, plump, lips, then pull away almost instantly. "I like you too Stein." He says smiling just as I did. I kiss him more passionately and push him down on the bed. He starts his hands from my waist to my neck feeling each bone, exploring new depths.

I take my coat off and throw it to the floor. I pull at his tie and coat. He sits up and pulls them off, in a slow manner, as if teasing me. I unbutton his shirt and start kissing his chest, neck and anything bare. As I do this he pulls at my shirt as if asking for more. I pull my shirt over my head and toss that to the floor.

He uses all his strength to flip me on my back. He undoes my belt and slowly begins to work off my pants. I stop him and do the same. I do undo his pants a little quicker though, so can make my masterpiece before he can start his.

* * *

Kid pov

* * *

Sitting in bed just being held by him makes me feel so nice. I love him and that'll never change. I know my father can't stand it, I can see it in his ways, but that all doesn't matter when I'm with him. Soul and I hear faint moan sounds from both Black*star and Maka's room and also Stein and Spirit's room.

We laugh a little to ourselves.

Soul kisses me on the forehead. "I love you." I say very sleepy. "I love you too. Good night My Dearest." Soul replies and I drift off to sleep without a sound. I love my one and only Soul.

* * *

 **So excited to upload almost forgot to do this. Sorry. Also I just want to make it clear before anyone raids all over me I have** Arrhythmia **myself so. Go suck a dick. And thank you to that one and only favorite I got.**

 **Truly a blessing! Thank you and hope you enjoyed.**


	5. This world LIES!

**I've done a lot of things lately and I forgot even where my own story ended. I've also had my own heart broken like Tsubaki just the other day. FML. :'(**

* * *

Soul pov

* * *

 _I try so hard not to get pulled deeper and deeper. I'm shaking and my body is aching. I see so many figures surrounding me. I swing at them wishing they'd go away. They never do. 'I hate you' one calls out to me. The words hurt like a knife. My stomach churns. 'You make me sick' another calls. I cry. Why was I crying I didn't know them? Why was I so hurt by them? They had hurt me more than Maka had when she turned me down. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. Why did this hurt so bad? I try to back away from the figures. It's no use. The harder I try the closer they get hurting me with their non-stop insults._

"Soul! Soul! Please wake up! Please!" I hear the yelling through sobs say. I look around, I see Kid weeping, his hands on me. He looks terrified. I sit up and face him. "Kid?" I say. I don't exactly know why he's crying. I was asleep. Why would he be crying? Why would he be so afraid?

Kid wraps his arms around me and sobs more. "I didn't know what to do," he says, "you were shaking so violently. You were crying. You scared me." I pull him in to a tight embrace. I didn't know how to respond. This never happened. Ever! Why did it happen now?

Liz barges into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" She screams. "No. No! Liz it's... Not like that! Liz I.." Kid tries, but Liz didn't care. She walked over to us, dragged me off the bed, up the hall, and down the stairs. She got to the door opened it and threw me outside. "IF YOU EVER TALK, TOUCH, OR EVEN WANT TO SEE

"Spirit and I are made for each other and if you can't see that then you're fucking blind as bat!"

"Please, a man that has no sense in what he's doing and a stupid ass scientist are not meant to be! Why are you so stupid!?"

"I'd rather be stupidly in love than smartly alone!"

"Why did I pick the worst partners ever!? They can't even pick the right soulmate!"

KID AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Liz yells at the top of her lungs. My heart breaks a little on the inside. I see Kid coming down the stair screaming Liz's name, but she ignores him.

I don't nod, but she slams the door in my face anyway. Though the door I can still hear Kid yelling at Liz. I'm guessing Liz picked Kid up because the next yelling was 'PUT ME DOWN!' and 'LET GO OF ME!' I'm trying not to cry or get mad. Also I'm not exactly sure what happened.

I stand there for what seems like forever. I don't know whether to knock with the fear of Liz answering the door, or to leave and be a total dick about this whole situation. I bring out my cell phone and text Kid.

'Hey Kid what happened?' Right away he text back.

'She's so overprotective I wish she would just leave me alone. She thinks you hurt me in some way and has locked me in my room for my "stupid choice in men". Honestly your not half as bad as Black*star.'

'Well I think I might just sneak in your window ;)'

'Oh please do'

'I will right now so wait for me'

'Okay hurry'

I pocket my phone and walk to the back of the enormous building. I see a near by ladder and move it to Kid's window. I see Kid open the window and peer out. He gives a small wave and I start to climb the ladder. I get in the window and smile. I open my arms as an invitation and he gladly accepts. He let's me hold him for the longest time. I kiss him on the forehead, cheek, neck, lips, eyes, nose, collarbone, practically everywhere.

He smiles and lets me continue kissing him. I stop and sit him down on the bed with me. "I love you," I whisper so that Liz won't know I'm in here. "Je t'aime aussi." Kid instantly replies also in a whisper. I loved when he said things in French. He tried once to teach me before we were "together", I could never do it. I chuckle and Kid knows exactly why.

I never want to leave him. Ever. Not in a million years.

* * *

Spirit pov

* * *

Fuck. I'm laying in a fucking bed with Stein. Of course. Of all things. I just wanted us to end up as friends for Maka's sake. But fuck. "Oh I see you're up." I hear Stein say as he moves to get out of bed. I make a gesture with my head, and he pulls on his underwear and pants. I do the same. I guess I'm kinda blocking out everything around me because Stein slips his hands around my waist and asks, "are you 'okay' Spirit?" I look at him as if I wasn't but I instantly smile and say, "Yeah, yes I'm fine!"

I don't really think he believes me, but hey, he backs off and continues getting dressed. Once we were fully dressed, Stein walks over to me and grabs my hands. "I really do love you Spirit. I hope you know that. I wouldn't leave you for the world." He says that and I shake my head. "Stein," I start not exactly wanting to hurt his feelings, "you and I are not a thing. I can't do that. I'd love to but I-"

He cuts me off, "I know you have Maka. Maka will probably think different of you if you're with me. So I'll leave you alone and we can pretend this didn't happen." I look at him. He's staring at the ground, and with that I really wanted to cry. Tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't think I'd actually cry.

I pull Stein into a tight embrace. I cry into his shoulder. It takes him a moment to realize that I'm crying but, when he does he holds on to me tight as if he'd never want to let go for fear of losing me.

We stay like that for a moment then we let go. He wipes the tears off my face with his thumbs, and kisses my forehead. "I didn't know if I was ready but, I guess now I know I am." I say almost smiling. Stein smiles and kisses my cheek. I laughed a little and so did he. What was I thinking? He is my everything. How could I pass up on this? Our souls are one. How was I so blind? "I love you," I whisper. "I love you too," Stein whispers back.

The door opens and Kid motions us to come out. He's franticly looking around as if something was wrong. He and Soul take us down and into Kid's room. "What exactly is going on?" Stein asks. "Oh well you see," Soul starts, "I was kinda kicked out of the house by Liz because she thought I did something to hurt Kid. And we also wanted to talk to you guys but we can't in the hall for fear that Liz might see me and kinda maybe kill me." I chuckle at this. I remember the first time I thought Soul had a thing for my daughter.

"So how was your... let's say "night"?" Kid asks in an almost mocking voice. Before I could retort Stein says, "quite nice we read books and played Jenga. I of course won. But sleeping wasn't the best due to the moaning from Black*star and Maka's room." I almost let my jaw drop that was the most well put together lie I've heard.

"I could say the same about my sleep." Kid says instantaneously. Damn hearing these two fight would go on forever.

"Well Spirit and I are going to make breakfast and requests?"

"It doesn't matter." Soul and Kid say in sync. I follow Stein out of the door. As we walk down the stairs he grabs my hand, "I know you wanted to keep it secret." I smile fondly at him, "when should I tell Maka?" We get to the bottom of the stairs and head for the kitchen hands still intertwined. "Whenever you'd like." He assures me. We walk into the kitchen to find Lord Death.

"Is it true?" Lord Death asks. "Is what true sir?" I question. "That my baby boy fucked Soul and is now dating him?" Stein and I both grew silent. "And both of you?" Lord Death gestures at our still intertwined fingers. "Yes Soul fucked Kid and is now dating him." Stein says in an annoyed tone. I feel his grip go tighter on my hand. "Yes, I do find a problem in that," Lord death raises his voice, "my Kiddo is only 16, and shouldn't be having interactions like that." I at this point don't know whether to feel scared or insulted.

* * *

Black*star pov

* * *

She's so pretty. So delicate. Her soft, light skin. Her empty space in the bed. Yeah. Maka had just gone to work and I have no clue what to do. I get off the bed and dress. I go over to Kid's room because I know that's where I'll find Soul. Hell what would I do with a an actual guy to talk to? Kid's okay to talk to about somethings but, he's acts more like a girl than a guy. Crona's to scared to talk about anything and Ragnorok doesn't care. That's pretty much it, so Soul's the only thing I've got for a guy friend.


	6. She was my only friend

**Awwww IDK what I'm doing anymore! -DeaththeKidOCD I know I don't post as much as you'd like but school doesn't exactly do as I ask. Also I get stuck halfway in between each little thing because I have no clue what to write half the time. So yeah sorry. Thank you for the review though!**

 **Just a heads up OCS**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this... Idk what it is anymore.**

* * *

Maka pov

* * *

"Get this customer Makey!"

"Yes Sir!" I call back to Jance my very hot co-worker. Jance has purple hair down to his ears that he hide under a beanie most of the time, blue beautiful eyes, and pale skin. I get the worst customer in the world's order and then I wait for the next customer. Jance comes out of the kitchen with a box in his hands. He sets it on the counter and looks me right in the eyes. "Maka, are you free after work today?" Jance asks. "I.. Yeah I guess I am," I say hesitantly, "why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to practice with me."

"Mister-wise?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Oh no Makey, I am a weapon."

"Oh. Who is your mister?"

"Kita Jackson."

"Oh she's a fun girl."

"So will you?"

"Yeah. Yes I will. See you after work."

"Alright."

Jance picked the box back up and walked out the café door. That was the sexy delivery boy for you. I guess I've got an outing with Mr. Holdswright.

* * *

Skipping to after Maka's work day (cause I'm lazy)

* * *

I had packed up my things like my apron and took a seat in the café. I was waiting for Jance to come out of the kitchen where he was always yelling and getting yelled at by the pastry chef. Jance finally came out of the kitchen with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Aye Makey!" He says and I stand to meet him. "Hey Jance." I reply. "Sorry for the wait you know he likes to make my life a living hell."

"It's fine."

"Well let's get going I guess?"

"Yeah."

Jance and I walked to his house talking about various things like school and work. Once we got to his house it was amazing. It was a small one-story house, with a beautiful front yard garden. "Kit likes to keep the garden nice and pretty." Jance says apparently noticing my amazement. "Let's go to the backyard shall we?" He shows me to a fence gate and we walk around the house to his backyard. The back was half well kept. The part closest to the house had flowers and bushes. The other half had nothing but bright green grass. "Kit doesn't want to put any flowers back here because we fight a lot!"

"Well alright Jance show me what you can do."

Jance turns into a beautiful deep black scythe. His handle is silver and gorgeous. "Oh my! You're beautiful!" I say balancing Jance in my hand. "Thanks!" He says back. I turn him in my hand and start to spin him. The sound he makes is extraordinary. I start to slice air with him and I fall in love this is a wonderful blade. I then just start using various moves on the air. He is like a sweet melody.

"JANCE YOU ASSHOLE! WHO THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT THE FUCK!"

I stop and spin around to find a girl with red hair, green eyes and as tall as Tsubaki glaring at me. "Aye Kit she's a friend. She practicing with me." Jance says as he becomes a human again. "FRIEND MY ASS! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T PRACTICE WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT ME!"

"Well maybe I broke that pact."

"NAH SHIT YOU DID!"

"Maybe I don't like the way you use me. Dragging me across the floor like a mop! I don't want to be used that way!"

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T DRAG YOU! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT YOU HANDLING ME! YOU'RE NOT A GOOD MISTER JANCE!

"Well neither are you Kita."

MOTHERFUCKING HOLDSWRIGHT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I'll be glad to."

Jance grabs my hand and we walk out of the backyard together. Halfway down the sidewalk Jance starts cursing under his breath. "Jance you need to calm down." "I'm calm," he replies, "I'm real fucking calm." I stop and he stops too. I take his face in my hands and say, "no you're not." Tears stream down his face. "She was all I had Maka." He whispers. I whisper back, "no, you have me." I kiss him gently on the lips and wipe away his tears.

"Jance do you want to come live with me for a while? I'm sure my partner won't mind."

Jance nods his head and grabs my hand from his face. He holds it all the way to my apartment.

* * *

Tsubaki pov

* * *

I sit on the couch listening to Patty sing her songs. Liz comes to sit by my side. "What ya doing?" She asks.

"Listening."

"To?"

"Patty."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She gives a fair enough nod, and sits in silence listening to Patty as well. "Liz." We both turn to see who called her. It was Kid. "Yes Kid?"

"Soul is not a bad guy and he didn't do anything wrong."

"Like hell he didn't."

"Liz! He didn't do anything! I just got scared."

"Stop telling me lies!"

"Liz why won't you listen to me!"

"Kid you may be my mister, but when it comes to common sense you don't have that! I'm not going to let you get hurt over your own stupidity!"

Kid went silent. "Liz!" I say, shocked that she would say such a thing. That wasn't like Liz. I get up and go over to Kid. I pull him out into the hall and, because I'm so tall, I lean down to talk to him. "What wrong Kid?"

"She thinks Soul did something to hurt me but he didn't!"

"Well what happened?"

"Soul was crying and shaking very violently in his sleep and I tried to wake him up but, I couldn't. That scared me so I had stared crying. When he did wake up he didn't know what happened. Apparently Liz heard me crying so she burst into my room and threw Soul out of the house. Of course knowing Soul he climbed into my window and he's now in my room."

"She doesn't believe that does she?"

"No."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you Tsubaki."

I nod my head and walk back into the living room. I sit on the couch and look at Liz. "Don't tell me you believe him?" She says. "I do." "Ugh. Fine tell him he can have his Soul back." I hug Liz and kiss her on the cheek. "Kid! She said it was okay!" I see Kid smile at me then race upstairs. Oh how I loved his smile. It was like a cute little kid's smile. Then I started thinking. I want a child.

* * *

Black*star pov

* * *

"Soul you ass! I'm supposed to win!" I whisper. "Whatever." Soul replies. Kid opens the door and stands there. "She said it was okay." Soul runs over to Kid picks him up and spins him. Soul then kisses Kid as if there were no tomorrow. "Okay you guys done now?" I say. "Yes sorry Black*star." Kid apologizes. A ring goes off and Soul checks his phone. "Maka...a..gu...he'll stay...weeks." Soul reads. "Maka what?!" I pop up. "Maka's brought a guest to our apartment." Soul looks up at me.

"WELL LET'S GO!"

"No I'll ask her to bring the guest here cause we're all here already." Soul says in protest. "Oh alright." I say and walk out of the room and to the living room. "Hey Liz, Patty, Tsubaki." They all reply some form of hello. "Maka is bring someone over for us all to meet." I say. Crona comes out from behind me since I'm still standing in the door way, and takes a seat on one of the empty couches. "Hey Crona." I say, and so do most people in the room. Kid and Soul walk into the room and sit on another on of the empty couches.

I take my seat by Crona and start talking to him about well I don't even know. Spirit and Stein walk in and everyone gaps their mouth open or gasps. "Soon an outbreak of 'Stein what happened?' and 'are you okay?' questions sprang up. Even I asked because Stein had a huge cut across his face. Starting from his right cheek, to his lips, then close to his eye. "Yes I'm fine." Stein says calmly. "You don't look FINE!" I say loudly. "He'll be okay." Spirit steps in. They sit down on an empty couch(there are 8 couches calm down).

Maka walks into the living room with a guy behind her. "You guys really need to lock your front door." she says laughing a little. "Guys this is Jance Holdswright. Jance this is," she points to everyone as she says their name, "Crona, Ragnorok, Black*star, Death the Kid, Soul Evens, my father Spirit Albarn, Professor Franken Stein, Patricia Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Elizabeth Thompson."

"Hey nice to meet you all." Jance says flashing a thumbs up. "Call me Liz and my sister Patty." Liz says smiling. "You can call me Kid." Kid says almost nonexistent like. I see Soul kiss him on the forehead. "Professor Stein! What happened to your face?" Maka calls out. "Lord Death was... disappointed with Spirit and I." Stein says looking a Spirit. "What? Did my father do that to you?!" Kid says and Stein stays quiet. "Yeah he did. He was also disappointed with you Kid." Spirit say holding Stein. "Why!?" Kid almost yelled. "He doesn't like the idea of gays." Stein says holding on to Spirit. Everyone fell silent. Not a single word was said. "Fuck him." Kid says loudly.

"If he loves me he'll be okay with the choices I make. So if he doesn't like gays then he doesn't like me. And he doesn't have to like you guys either." Kid says as confident as he can. "Soul, Je t'aime." Kid says and Soul kisses his cheeks and lips. "I love you Albarn." Stein says and he kisses Spirit passionately. "Papa, I'm sorry." Maka says to her father. Spirit opens his arms, she walks over and cowers into his embrace. She cries into her fathers shirt. Stein hugs the both of them and, I guess you could say Maka's life was complete.

Soon everyone was hugging each other like, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, Soul and Kid, Spirit, Stein and Maka. Then there was Crona, Jance and I. Sitting and standing there like morons.

"I'm sorry as well." Lord death says with his head down. "I hope you're sorry. Look at what you've done to Stein! Death it hurts to call you father if you don't love who I am. Also it only makes sense that you're two best partners fall in love. You have them together all the time! When you're together for that long you get attached to that person!" Kid stands up to face Lord Death. "I know! I know! I saw what I did from the start but, sometimes you throw away your gut feeling for the rest of the world!" Lord Death says to Kid in a stern manner. "Are you okay with gays Death?" Kid asks his father looking more sinister than ever.

"Yes I'm fine with them. I just want my son back." Lord Death pleads. "Alright then Father." Kid says smirking.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! This one went way better then expected! Yes Jance and Kita are my own characters. I used Jance cause I don't know anybody else more perfect for the role I have him playing! Kita was just there because I needed a reason to get him out the house.**

 **Everybody's part is all spaced except Black*star's. Oh well!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed it and please wait for what I have in store in the next one! Thanks!**

 **~S.O.R~**


	7. Hopefully not us

**Aye lmao! -DeaththeKidOCD no not at all your review made me quite happy. Considering you are my first reviewer. Thanks for that! Second I feel yeah when you need that perfect story to read! Mine are No homo and Dating. There pretty good if you like Stony or Jean/Marco Snk. Thanks for the second review and I hope this story meets your needs!**

 **Fuck am I doing?**

* * *

Jance pov

* * *

Here I am standing in a place I don't even know because I want to meet the friends of the girl I like. Fuck. Maka gets up from where she was sitting in the embrace of her fathers and came over to me. "Sorry," she waves at everyone, "but, we've got to get going! Bye!" Everyone yells and says their goodbyes. As Maka and I walk out the door together I get a glare from the blue headed kid. Black*star? Right?

He doesn't seem to much of a fan of me. "Sorry Jance. That was kinda a bad situation. I didn't mean to drag you into that." Maka says as we walk down the sidewalk. "Nah Maka," I try my hardest to sound somewhat kewl, "it's fine. Those moments happen when they happen." She smiles at me. Her bright green eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

I walk with her in silence for a while more until I see the market out of the corner of my eye. "Maka." Before she can answer I grab her hand and drag her over to the market square. I look back at her and she's smiling for ear to ear. Maka and I go to various little stands. We stop in front of a jewelry stand and we look over all the jewelry.

There are many different types of necklaces, headbands, rings and bracelets. Maka points out a necklace that is a pink rose with a heart in it. "I like that one." She says. "Excuse me! Miss! How much is this necklace?" Maka then asks the vendor. "Hmm," the vendor looks her over, "that'll be forty Honey." Maka looked surprised. I took my wallet out and pull two twenties out. "Here for the necklace." The old lady takes the money from me and gives me the necklace. "Here you go Miss Albarn." I open the necklace and put it around her neck. "Jance you didn't have to do that." She whines. "Oh but, I wanted to." I respond and her face goes light pink.

We walk over to a food place called Jaqueline and Kim's. We sit down at a table for two and start talking about our pasts.

"When I was younger I loved my father. I stopped liking him because he had cheated on my mother with several women. Now I guess he's redeemed himself because he won't be able to cheat on prof. Stein unless he wants to lose a limb." Maka says about herself and her father.

"Sounds rather exhausting." I reply. She shurgs, "I don't know. What about you?"

"My parents died when I was little in a car accident and my three siblings were slaughtered when I left the house. I'm not even sure how one of them was older than me. So I came home, called the police, and was put in a foster home." I say trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Oh Jance I'm so sorry." Maka reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Maka it's fine. Really. It doesn't really matter. It's past." I say trying to stop the sorrys. I hate them. I've had them all my life. I hate it. "Okay. But if they'd lived you'd probably be in a better place." Maka says looking to the ground. "Maka with you is the best place." I also glue my eyes to the ground.

We sat in silence for a while. Tears left her eyes. "Maka?" I question looking back up at her. "I'm sorry." She responds and I get up and hug her. She hugs back. After a while she stops crying, I sit down, and the waiter comes over and hands us menus. "Sorry I've kept you two waiting. You just look like you were in a moment." She says. She has hair like Maka's except it's dark, brown eyes, and light skin. "It's fine. Thank you." I smile up at her. "Maka what would you like?"

* * *

Soul pov

* * *

God. Black*star looked like he wanted to kill Jance. Kid had fallen asleep on my chest while we were watching a movie. Black*star walked into the room and gave me a look I knew meant he was going to scream. "Shh." I point at Kid and Black*star sits on the couch. "What's up?" I ask. "You know what's up. That prick is trying to steal my girlfriend! I want to fucking kill him!" He says louder. "Shh. What will killing him do for you?" I say trying to get him to be quiet. "I DON'T KNOW!" he screams. Kid gets up, "what the actual fuck Black*star? I understand when you're outside or when everyone is awake, but when I'm right in front of you I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Black*star stands there stunned. Tears stream down his face. "Guys! Why'd you gotta do that?" Patty says standing in the doorway. She goes over to Black*star and holds him in her arms. "I'm sorry Black*star. They're such meanies." Patty tells him. Black*star and Patty leave the room. "Harsh much?" I look at Kid who is now sitting up in my lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..." Kid whispers. "Darling," I kiss him on the forehead, "I know you didn't mean to hurt him and I don't think that was you. He has his own problem." "Like Maka and Jance?" He asks. "Yeah exactly." I kiss him on the cheek. "I'd never do that to you." Kid says bluntly. "I would never even think about that possibility!" I blurt. "I love you," Kid says leaning in towards me.

"I love you even more." I lean in and kiss Kid upon the lips. He kisses back, tongue and all. Spit runs down our chins. We pull back for air. Only inches away from each other's faces Kid whispers, "our love for each other can't be measured." I chuckle and kiss him once more. Now I'm not exactly sure what Black*star is going through, but I know it is causing him a lot of pain.

I hope Kid and I can steer clear of that path. Hopefully...

* * *

 **OMG... SHIT=FOREVER TO WRITE. wow I'm not good at this. Sorry. :( PLz don't put me in your dungeons of hell. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Um tell me something you'd like to see in the next one I might just make it happen if I find It worthy!**


End file.
